


Dance For Me

by Tayla36



Series: Boy Toys [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-31
Updated: 2002-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Blair to dance for him.  (Duh.  How much of a summary do you need for a PWP)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For Me

## Dance For Me

by Tayla

Disclaimers: The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

The Boy-Toys Series.  
01\. Savage  
02\. Wax  
03\. Sentinel Sundae  
04\. Dance For Me  
The boys are still tormenting me with their nasty little fantasies.  
If any of you lurkers have any ideas for future installments, let me know and I'll try to write them.  


Warnings: Slash. Graphic M/M sex and some really raunchy talk. This is a serious warning folks. Blair really goes off the deep end into some very raunchy, slutty, whorish behavior (just in fantasy form, of course). If you're squicked by a slutty Blair, this might not be your cup of tea. 

This story is a sequel to: Sentinel Sundae 

* * *

"Don't turn on the lights." 

Jim's voice came out of the darkness as soon as Blair opened the door to the loft. Blair's heart leaped momentarily and he wondered if there was something wrong. 

It's alright." Jim was quick to reassure his lover. "Come in. Just don't turn on the lights." 

Blair entered the apartment and closed the door. He tried to find Jim but the apartment was just too dark. Jim must have hung the black out shades on all the windows. Sometimes when his vision spiked, they needed to block out as much light as possible. 

"Jim? Are you okay? Is you're vision spiking?" 

"No pet. I'm fine." Blair shivered at the use of that name. He had called Jim 'pet' a few times during their lovemaking session, where he was being dominant. Now Jim was calling him 'pet'. Blair grinned to himself and wondered what his Sentinel had in store for him. This was different. They usually played on Sundays, not Friday nights. But Blair was willing to go for it. 

Jim spoke again. "Take off your coat." Blair realized he had been standing unmoving by the door since he had come in. He took off his coat and hung it up. Only habit let him know where to find to hook. He really couldn't see past his nose. 

"Take off your shoes and socks too." Jim's voice was deep and breathless and Blair felt a chill go up his spine. He did as Jim asked, unlacing his boots and leaving them by the door, then removing his socks and tucking them down into the boots. 

A small light flared to life and he turned to see that apparently, the furniture had been pushed back out of the way and the large square coffee table had been moved into the center of the room. One of the small battery operated lanterns that they used for camping was sitting on the floor at one corner of the table. It cast just enough light so that Blair could see the table. The rest of the apartment was still shrouded in darkness. He walked over to the table, searching the darkness for his lover, but he could see nothing but the table. The whole set up reminded him of a small stage. 

As if Jim had heard his thoughts, the stereo was turned on. It was playing something instrumental, kind of jazzy, kind of bluesy, with a strong bass line. 

"Step up on the table." Jim said in a low whisper. Blair shuddered. He remembered the last time that Jim had used that low menacing whisper was a few months ago, when they had been acting out Blair's 'rape' fantasy. Although they had never actually referred to it as a rape fantasy. Blair had asked Jim to be dominant and cold and 'force' him to have sex. Jim had played the part beautifully, throwing Blair across the kitchen table and fucking him. Hard. Now he was using that same low growling whisper and it started something burning inside Blair. 

He followed Jim's instructions, climbing up on to the table. He thought he knew what was coming next. His body had already begun swaying to the music. 

"Dance for me." Jim whispered. 

Blair let the music dictate the movements of his body. He continued to sway as he reached up to remove his hair tie, letting the long locks flow freely as he danced for his lover. He raised his hands above his head, undulating, knowing that Jim's eyes were glued to him. 

"Well? How am I doing?" 

"You're doing fine, pet. Keep going. And take your clothes off." 

"That's the whole point, isn't it?" Blair replied and he began to unbutton his shirt. 

Jim had a flash of an image. Blair on stage in a dark smoky bar, stripping his clothes off, thrusting his hips, as the patrons cheered 

"I ought to take you down to 'The Cave', pet." Jim said, naming a popular gay strip club that was just outside of the city. "You know they have amateur night once a month." 

"Dance for strangers? I don't know if I could do that." Blair said as he let the flannel shirt slide down his arms and off, dropping it to the floor. Jim could see that his nipples were hard and pressing against the fabric of the thin T-shirt." 

"Why not, Chief? You dance so well." Jim had been aroused for quite a while, waiting in the dark as he waited for Blair to come home. Now his prick was throbbing in his pants. He released it and began to stroke as Blair took off the T-shirt, revealing his furry chest. "You would be a big hit." 

"You think?" 

"Oh yes." Jim groaned, as he imagined his beloved on that stage sweaty and stripped down to a tiny g-string. 

"Well, maybe I could. Would you like that? Would you like to see me strip for strangers?" Blair asked as he removed his belt. 

"Do you think you could? Show off your hot body to a room full of strange men? I know they would love it." 

"I would have to practice some more. I'm glad tonight is just for you." 

"How do you know? There could be a room full of people watching you right now." 

Blair froze in the act of unbuttoning his pants and his eyes grew wide in surprise and panic as they darted around the room, trying to see figures in the darkness. 

"Trust me, Chief." Jim reassured his lover in a normal tone of voice. 

Blair relaxed and continued with the fantasy "Oh really? And are they enjoying the show, my mystery admirers?" Blair turned his back to where he thought Jim's voice was coming from as he let his jeans slip down, revealing his rounded buttocks to his audience. 

"Yes, but they're not so mysterious. They're the people that drool over you everyday." 

"You mean my good friends from the Cascade PD?" Blair wiggled his hips and let his jeans fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked the garment of the edge of the table and stood, totally naked with his back still turned to Jim. 

He looked over his shoulder. Getting into the spirit of the fantasy he said, "I've changed my mind. I'm glad you invited them." 

"You are?" Jim answered, a bit surprised 

"Sure. If I'm going to work up a sweat dancing, it really should be appreciated by more than one person." 

"You turning into a slut on me, pet?" 

"Apparently." 

Blair turned around, still swaying to the music, thrusting with his hips so his hard cock bobbed in front of him. 

"Do they really drool over me every day?" 

"Yes." 

"And they all want me?" 

"Oh yes." 

Blair grinned to himself as he heard the barely contained passion in his lover's voice. "So when Simon yells 'Ellison, Sandburg, my office.' He really wishes that he were just calling for me. He wants to get me in his office and bend me over his desk and fuck me." 

Jim's mind immediately supplied him with that vision. His boss standing behind his partner, towering almost a foot above Blair's five feet seven inches. Pushing him down on the desk, stripping his pants off...Jim had to remove his hand from his cock to keep from coming too soon. 

"What about Rafe?" He asked in a tight whisper. 

"Rafe and H would want to share me." Jim moaned out loud as Blair continued. "They would drag me off to an empty interrogation room." Blair fell to his knees on the coffee table and ran his hands over his furry chest, stopping to tug at the nipple ring. "I'd be on my knees with Rafe's cock down my throat and Henri's big dick up my ass." 

Again, Jim's mind gave life to the words. He could see his fellow detectives with Blair between them, spearing him at both ends. 

"How about Joel?" 

Blair thought for a moment, then replied "Joel wants me to crawl under his desk and give him a blow job while he's writing his reports." 

Jim had had that particular fantasy on occasion himself. Of Blair between his legs, his hot mouth going down on him while he went on with the business of police work. 

"And what does Megan want." 

Blair was slowly stroking the insides of his thighs "She would just stretch herself out on her desk right there in the bullpen and pull my head between her thighs." 

"Wouldn't she want you to fuck her?" 

"Only after I make her come half a dozen times with my tongue." 

"Jesus Sandburg, you're such a whore." 

"No man, I'm a slut. Whores get paid." 

Immediately, Jim changed the direction of the fantasy. "You think I couldn't make some money with your ass, Chief?" 

Blair drew in a startled gasp and his heart began to pound. Jim was concerned for a moment, until Blair moaned and began to stroke his cock 

"You want to be my pimp?" He asked, barely loud enough for Jim to hear him. 

Sensing that they had just stumbled onto one of Blair's hot buttons he answered "Oh yeah, I could make a lot of money with your fine ass." 

"You could call yourself Sweet James, and I could by your little Blair Bitch." Blair continued stroking himself; his eyes half-closed in pleasure as he continued to weave the fantasy. 

"You could take me down to Eighth Street and put me on the stroll." Jim pictured them on the street, himself standing in the shadows of an alleyway, watching, as horny men approached Blair. 

"Selling my ass to strangers, if they could afford me." 

"They could all afford you, Chief. A slut like you would sell it cheap." 

Blair drew in a ragged breath and moaned. "Yeah, oh yeah, I'll be your twenty dollar whore." 

"You'd give it away if I didn't watch you close enough. You just want cock. Lots of cock." Jim was lightly stroking himself again as Blair spoke. 

"Oh yeah. I'm a cock-hungry whore." Blair reached over the edge of the table and opened the drawer. He fumbled around inside until he found the tube of lubricant. He slicked up two fingers and reached behind himself with the one hand, while fondling his balls with the other. Jim couldn't see what his lover was doing, but he could hear the wet slide of flesh on flesh as Blair played with his own ass. 

"So, would you follow me? Follow me to the sleazy motel and use your Sentinel sight to try to see past the curtains and watch me service my customers?" He broke off with an animal moan. Jim could see the movements of Blair's arm and knew that he had slid his fingers in. 

"Or would you come in the room. Watch me, face down, ass up, getting fucked by any stranger with a twenty to spare?" In his minds eye, Jim could see it. His Blair getting fucked. He could picture the nameless faceless stranger ramming himself into Blair ass as his lover screamed into the pillow. 

"Would you join in? Come over to the bed and lift me face up out of the pillow and shove your dick down my throat?" Blair was moving faster now, his arm moving furiously as he jammed his fingers in and out, gasping for breath as he tried to continue speaking. 

"Or would you wait until the john is finished with me? Wait until he's left me in a sweaty heap on the stained sheets with his come leaking out of my stretched hole." The movie in Jim's head flashed to the scene of his lover exhausted and bonelessly sprawled on the rumpled bed. 

"Would you take sloppy seconds or would you make me get cleaned up first?" 

"Get over here. Now." 

Blair pulled his fingers out of his ass and practically jumped off the table. He tried to zero in on where his partner was sitting in the dark. 

And found himself snatched off his feet and set on the sofa, kneeling on the cushions and bent over the back with Jim pressed into him from behind. 

Jim was still dressed, but his big cock was sticking out of his open fly and tucked between Blair's asscheeks. 

"What do you want Blair Bitch?" 

"I want you. Your cock. Fuck me Sweet James!" 

"Pushy little whore, aren't you." 

Jim continued to stroke his cock along the crack of Blair's ass. Blair moaned and tried to angle his hips so that the teasing cock could enter him. 

"What's the matter, Bitch? Didn't your customers give you enough dick tonight?" 

"Want you. Please. Need you. Do me, fuck me." Blair screamed as Jim finally lined himself up to Blair's hole and shoved in hard. He began thrusting immediately and Blair reached for his own cock to stroke himself in time to Jim's thrusts. 

Suddenly Jim was still and he grabbed both of Blair's wrists and pinned him, immobile, to the back of the couch. 

"Not so fast, my little Blair Bitch." 

"Please. Wanna come." 

"Your ass belongs to me. You'll come when I let you come." 

Jim pulled out of Blair and sat on the sofa next to him. 

"Nooooo, don't stop." 

Jim chuckled as he grabbed Blair around the waist and pulled his lover over to straddle him, Blair's knees on either side of Jim's hips. 

"You're the whore, you do the work." 

Blair reached behind himself, grasped Jim's cock and held it steady as he lowered himself onto it. He moaned as he slid down and settled onto Jim's lap. Then he braced his hands on Jim's shoulders and he began to ride. He flexed his strong thigh muscles and drove himself up and down, spiking himself on Jim's big dick, both of them moaning and gasping as Blair took them closer and closer to orgasm. 

Finally Jim latched on to Blair's hipbones and held him down, forcing his engorged shaft even farther into Blair's tight ass as he came deep inside his whore/lover. 

Blair shuddered as he felt Jim explode inside him. He reached down to touch himself, but Jim's hand was already there, stroking him once, triggering Blair's orgasm, just as he was finishing his. Blair screamed Jim's name and then collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of his pimp/lover. 

* * *

"Wow."

"Blair? Are you alright?" 

"Oh, wow. Man that was really..." he trailed off. 

Jim chuckled. "Yeah. Really..." He wasn't sure what to say either. 

"Really fucking hot." 

"Oh yeah." Jim nuzzled his face into Blair's hair." 

"Sorry." Blair murmured. 

"Sorry for what, babe?" 

"I kind of took over the fantasy." 

"I'm glad you did. I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go. I just knew I wanted you dancing on that table and me sitting in the dark watching. I was counting on your wicked imagination to fill in the blanks." 

"And did I do good." 

"Oh yes, my little Blair Bitch, you did real good." 

"Thank you Sweet James." Jim felt his cock trying to respond to the new nickname. Blair felt it, too. 

"Getting ready for round two?" 

"You're going to kill me. You're going to fuck me to death." 

"That's a good way to go." 

They cuddled for a few more minutes. 

"Blair?" Jim asked in a small voice. "You wouldn't want to try anything like that for real would you? I don't mean the whoring part of course, but the other stuff?" 

"You mean the dancing part or the sex with other people part?" 

"I don't know. I don't know what I mean." He tried to get up off the sofa but Blair wouldn't get off his lap. 

"Wait, don't go away in a huff. Let's talk about it." 

Jim settled back down on the sofa. Blair fumbled around until he found the lamp on the table and turned it on. He studied his Sentinels face for a moment, gently stroking the big man's hair, before he began to speak. 

"I think that we've gotten really good at this fantasy stuff. And we've both been eager, or at least willing to fulfill each others." 

Jim watched his lover, nervously waiting for him to finish his thought. 

"But some things are meant to remain fantasy, only to be fulfilled in this kind of role playing format." 

Jim breathed a sigh of relief, and Blair grinned at him. "You didn't actually think I could possibly really want to fuck with any one else did you?" 

Jim blushed in embarrassment. "You're a lot younger than I am Chief. And you were a lot more free spirited than I was before we became lovers. Sometimes I wonder if you miss all that, and how I'm ever going to hold your interest." 

Blair stared at his lover in disbelief. He shook his head. "James, what am I going to do with you, man? First of all, I didn't sleep with half the people I dated. And secondly, I only slept with the other half when my yearning for you got out of control. I thought I couldn't have you. So I tried to repress my feelings for you by having cheap meaningless sex with other people." 

"You repressed for me? Aw Chief. You really do love me." 

Blair laughed with him. "Wise ass. Anyway, to get back to what I was saying. If we ever do anything like having sex with other people, and that's a really big 'If', it would definitely be something we would do together, like a threesome kind of thing." 

Jim frowned. "Why do you think it would be a really big 'If'?" 

"We're both very territorial. Can you actually picture yourself sharing me with other people?" 

"Oh I can picture it. I don't now if I could do it for real though. But if it's something you want to try, we could start slow." 

"What do you mean, start slow?" 

Well we could start by just showing you off to other people. I think it's amateur night at 'The Cave' tomorrow. What do you say, Chief?" 

* * *

End Dance For Me by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
